


Una llamada

by Crisantemo



Series: Evanstan Esp Prompts [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Jealous Chris, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Poor Henry, mala con los títulos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisantemo/pseuds/Crisantemo
Summary: Chris llamaba demasiado a Sebastian por celular y de pronto dejó de hacerlo.Basado en el prompt de  Van_Krausser.





	Una llamada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Van_Krausser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/gifts), [Violet_Lesage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/gifts).



1

Chris no estaba muy consciente los primeros días pero cuando Anthony, Scarlett y su hermano Scott le preguntaron divertidos si le estaba escribiendo mensajes amorosos a Sebastian cada vez que sacaba su celular, todas las alarmas de su cabeza se encendieron. Aunque lo disimulaba muy bien esbozando una ligera sonrisa y ocultando su rubor.

Pensaba con tristeza que el karma realmente existía y que de alguna forma lo estaba castigando por sus malas acciones. Chris estaba llamando a Sebastian demasiado, y como el rumano era muy paciente y muy noble no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, pero debía de ser muy molesto.

De un momento a otro, la fama de Sebastian creció como la espuma y recibía más ofertas de trabajo. El primero en alegrarse era el rubio, el mundo por fin estaba reconociendo su talento. Su más grande sueño se estaba cumpliendo. Pero nunca faltaba quien le coqueteara y más cuando se había convertido en un actor muy solicitado. 

No era para menos, Sebastian era muy apuesto y tenía un corazón bondadoso, que era lo más importante. Tan bondadoso que aguantaba su horrible carácter. Si algún día se hartaba de él y decidiera tomar caminos separados, lo entendería. 

Los años habían pasado impecables, había dejado de ser un jovencito para convertirse en todo un adulto. Y aunque era más maduro y sabio, lo único que extrañaba de esa época era que volaba libremente, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie y sin preocupaciones. 

 

—Esas ceremonias pueden ser muy tediosas, ¿no? —la voz acentuada de Henry rompió el silencio.

—Ni que lo digas —le respondió Chris. El móvil estaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, había decidido que lo usaría lo estrictamente necesario y a Sebastian lo dejaría tranquilo. Estaba más que orgulloso de su resistencia. 

Henry le sonrió amable. Tenía unas facciones cálidas que se apreciaban a través de su espesa barba. Aunque, en su opinión, Sebastian era más hermoso. Hablaban ocasionalmente desde que Ben los había presentado. Le caía bien y le daba una buena impresión, por eso se sentía aliviado de que coincidieran en las dos premiaciones. 

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? Podemos cenar algo.

Chris se había percatado del hambre que tenía y decidió aceptar la invitación. Más que probar alimento lo que en verdad necesitaba era distraerse, hablar con alguien. En la soledad, extrañaba más a Seb y la necesidad de escuchar su voz se incrementaba. Chris nunca se había sentido así, temía convertirse en uno de esos novios celosos y asfixiantes. De tan sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. 

2

Era oficial, Sebastian estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Las llamadas de Chris habían cesado de la misma forma en que habían aparecido. Esto lo tenía tremendamente preocupado (y sufriendo). Era peor que cuando Chris lo dejaba con los mensajes sin responder o en visto, argumentando que estaba algo distraído o que simplemente estaba tan ocupado que se le olvidaba. Hasta que Sebastian lo obligó a sentarse, explicándole la importancia de mantenerse en contacto y que necesitaba un compromiso serio de su parte si quería que las cosas entre los dos funcionaran. 

En ocasiones esas llamadas lo interrumpían en las charlas importantes, o cuando estaba hablando con sus amigos, o en sus rutinas de gimnasio. Pero lo entendía, ambos viajaban constantemente y Sebastian había estado muy ocupado como el trabajólico incorregible que era. ¿Qué tal si Chris estaba enfermo o le había pasado algo? La sóla idea le angustiaba, tenía que comunicarse con él para cerciorase. Le envió un mensaje de texto, esperando que no demorara tanto.

"Estoy comiendo con un amigo, ¿y tú?" fue la respuesta Chris. Era casi inaudito que unas simples e inocentes palabras le dejaran un hueco en el estómago. Se revolvió nerviosamente sus cabellos oscuros y le escribió de manera escueta que descansara. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle pero lo haría más adelante.

Las dudas le carcomían sin poder evitarlo. ¿Estaría descuidando a Chris?, ¿estaría buscando atención en otra parte? Se rió internamente, estaba exagerando, solamente estaba con un amigo. Ambos tenían que hablar con otras personas, aunque una parte egoísta e infantil quería que Chris sólo estuviera con él.

Había reservas con Ben y Brady, eso sí. Cuando se iba de fiesta con ellos, sentía el impulso de encerrarlo en su cuarto pero debía tenerle confianza. Chris lo tomaba con madurez, (con toda la madurez que le era posible) y tenía que seguir su ejemplo. Esas épocas en que discutían peor que adolescentes, habían quedado atrás.  
Eso quería creer.

3

Llevaba casi dos semanas sin saber nada de Chris. Al parecer sus dedos estaban entumecidos y no podía tomarse unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para mandarle un pequeño mensaje o una foto, lo que sea. Seguramente estaba deambulando tan fresco que una lechuga mientras Sebastian era un manojo de nervios, luciendo terrible y temiendo lo peor.

Sus amigos le habían recomendado alejarse de las redes sociales unos cuantos días hasta que se tranquilizara, pero la situación lo ameritaba sino moriría por la incertumbre. Buscó fotos recientes de Chris, en la mayoría posaba sonriente y amigable con los fans pero en algunas lo acompañaba un atractivo hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Ambos tenían barba y estaban enfundados en unos elegantes trajes negros. El rubio se veía relajado a su lado. Sebastian pensó por unos segundos que algo estaba mal con esas imágenes y que él debería estar ocupando ese lugar. La única diferencia sería que estaría rodeando la estrecha cintura de Chris con una mano, impidiendo sutilmente que otros se acercaran. 

Sabía que era el momento de detenerse, esto no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte. Siguió investigando y acabó por leer varios comentarios de admiradoras, incluso de hombres que al verlo se cuestionaban seriamente sus gustos. Irremediablemente Sebastian sintió un ramalazo de molestia. Resolvió cerrar su laptop y no volver a encenderlo en lo que restaba del día.

4

Chris pasó otra noche en vela frente al televisor sin poner realmente atención a lo que trasmitía, a pesar de sus numeroso intentos por evitarlo. Se propuso fervientemente no volver a revisar las actividades recientes de Sebastian por internert y de hacerlo que no fuera a altas horas de la noche.

Pesadamente enfiló al baño, el enorme espejo le regresó una mirada cansada. En la ceremonia los maquillistas se las habían arreglado para cubrir su piel opaca y sus ojeras. Habían realizado un trabajo excepcional, su rostro lucía muy natural y radiante. Pero dudaba que tuvieran los mismos resultados, sus ojeras se habían pronunciado, adquiriendo una tonalidad más oscura y estaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel. Chris bufó molesto, tanto trabajo que le costaba broncearse.

Después de ejercitarse un poco en el gimnasio del hotel, asearse y vestirse con su ropa más cómoda. Terminó de arreglar su equipaje y llamó al servicio a la habitación para que le llevaran su desayuno. Necesitaba con urgencia una enorme taza de café humeante. Por un momento pensó en bajar al restaurant, pero le dolía la cabeza y no quería ver a nadie. Estaba inquieto por regresar con Seb. Decidió que había llegado a su límite, le escribió que pronto lo vería pero no le devolvió el mensaje.  


5

Sebastian se esforzaba por actuar normal con Chris. Después de todo era muy atento con él e iluminaba sus días con sus sonrisas blancas y amplias. No quería estropear esa tranquilidad sólo por imaginar cosas. Podía fingir que nada sucedía, pero realmente era una persona nerviosa y tenía inseguridades como todos. 

Chris había tenido muchas oportunidades de llamarle, avisarle que se encontraba bien y luego estaban esas fotos que no le habían gustado para nada donde posaba con un británico muy bien parecido …Únicamente había recibido un pequeño mensaje de texto, que contestó algo tarde aunque tenía planeado no hacerlo para darle una lección. Si lo que sus amigos le decían era cierto, sobre que era más bueno que un trozo de pan, entonces odiaba serlo. 

—Bien, dime que sucede —le confrontó Chris un día. Cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy perceptivo. 

—Nada, ¿por qué? —se limitó a preguntar, encogiendo los hombros. 

—No puedes engañarme, te conozco. 

Sintió que su enojo se desinflaba. ¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿qué le entristecía que esa etapa en que lo llamaba casi a diario se terminara?, ¿qué estaba celoso? Porque tenía que admitirlo, lo estaba pero no iba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Se sentía estúpido y de seguro Chris se reiría en su cara. Sin embargo, reunió todo el valor que tenía y le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba. Cuando terminó pensó que su temor se haría realidad, pero la cara del rubio era de la incredulidad más absoluta. 

—Pensaba que te molestaba, por eso había dejado de llamarte.  


Sebastian quería abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo por siempre. Chris había luchado bastante por mantener su fachada de chico rudo pero en realidad era como un gran oso de peluche, y Sebastian se había tomado como reto personal hacerle entender que eso era bueno.

—¡¿Oh, pero cómo pudiste creerlo?! —tomó su rostro con las dos manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego le dedicó un mirada seria —. Tendremos que hablar largo y tendido, otra vez. 

Y claro que iban a seguir hablando. Con un poco de suerte, podría convencer a Chris de usar el traje azul en vez del negro reglamentario para la próxima gala que asistiría. Pero primero, prioridades.


End file.
